naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Karin Kurosaki
"I can't just let everyone keep protecting me all the time!" - Karin Kurosaki Karin Kurosaki 'is the fraternal twin sister of Yuzu, daughter of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and younger sister of Ichigo. She is also the new Third Seat of the Tenth Squad after awakening her dormant Shinigami powers and shattering her Chain of Fate, making her pure Shinigami and no longer human. Karin is even the girlfriend of her Captain and longtime best friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Information Box Biological Information Physical Description Chronological and Political Information Personal Information Zanpakuto Debut Voice Actor Background Physical Appearance Karin is a short preteen girl with dark grey eyes and raven-black, shoulder-length hair that is cropped straight down with the end in a short ponytail, tied with a red ribbon, and with bangs that frame on both sides of her face. Her new Gigai outfit consists of a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt with a yellow vest, white pants, and a pair of red sneakers with black highlights and white soles. In her Shimigami outfit, she wears a short-sleeved variation of the standard shihakusho (which includes a short-sleeved black ''kosode and white shitagi) as well as short black hakama pants that goes up to her knees (mostly to fit her tomboy personality) along with the other standard garments of a the Shinigami robes (a white obi, a pair of white tabi, and a pair of waraji sandals). In addition, Karin wears a pair of white wrist-length, fingerless gloves and a white long, tattered cloak with dark green markings tied around her waist that goes from the waist to her ankles. Personality In contrast to her soft-spoken, innocent, and dutiful twin sister, Yuzu, Karin is more authoritative of the two, such as being cynical, sarcastic, stoic, strong-willed and rebellious, also being serious and mature despite her young age. Karin's tough exterior results from her mother's death; because she could not be useful around the house like Yuzu, she resolved never to cry so that she would not burden her family with her personal troubles. As a result, Karin appears to be the most harden and least emotional out of the two resulting in her not being affected by most events that would more or less bring tears to Yuzu's eyes. Despite these obvious differences, both girls remain close and share an equal concern for their older brother when Ichigo appears stressed or when he disappears for long periods of time. During these times, despite her own worries, Karin will reassure her sister, being there for her. She is also tomboyish due to her wearing boy-style clothes during her life as a human, and can be very aggressive, violent, impulsive, short-tempered, hard-boiled, and fiery when pushed or angered, and is willing to pick a fight with someone when provoked. Her personality has been compared to her brother Ichigo, and she addresses him as "Ichi-nii" in the Bleach japanese dub (in the Bleach english dub, she addresses by his first name or sometimes calls him "Strawberry"). They both feel a need to protect and try to hide their emotions to prevent people from worrying. However, like her brother, she has shown on multiple times to be brave, genuinely compassionate, emapthic, and very carring when soothing others, giving little kids toys or games to cheer them up, or help her friends regain their resolves in many dark times. She also has a strong desire to protect Ichigo and wanted the power to protect him just like he did with her, as well as any of the friends she cares about. Her determination and desire to protect those around her awakened her dormant Shinigami powers, and gave her the desire she needed, but it cost her to shatter her Chain of Fate and is now deceased in the Living World, making her a being apart two worlds (The Human World and Soul Society). Though she is only a Third seated officer, she spends her time with many Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants during her free time in the Seireitei, such as her boyfriend and captain Toshiro, her auntie figure and lieutenant Rangiku, her best friend and equal partner Momo, as well as some of the captains and lieutenants who are closer to her such as Rukia, Renji, Izuru, Hisagi, Isane, Nanao, Iba, Yachiru, Kenpachi, Shinji, Kensei, Sui-Feng, Komamura, Byakuya, Shunsui, Jushiro, and even Unohana. Like her boyfriend, she also addresses her fellow officers by saying their first or last names, or even by nicknames, instead of addressing them by title (though she does address Komamura, Shunsui, Jushiro, Unohana, and Captain-Commander Yamamoto by title). She mostly hangs out with the captains since they trust her and her capabilities. Inner Karin History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanjutsu Prowess *Master Swordsman Specialist - Karin shows raw talent in swordsmanship and is her most unique skill in direct combat. Karin uses her oversized Zanpakuto along with her size and speed for quick attacks before dealing more heavier and critical blows to her enemies in the next few slashes. Her swordsman fighting style is based on the Eleventh Squad's straight-forward and direct fighting style, but also utilizes the Zanjutsu fighting styles of the Tenth, Fifth, and Sixth Squad's as well. Though she normally fights with her sword right-handed, she appears to be ambidextrous, as she is even proficient in wielding Dangetsu with her left hand. **Nabasuri: Kamikaze (The Third : Divine Wind) - A technique where the user strikes many times in quick, rapid succession; striking with enough force to create whirl strikes upon the blade's edge. When the strikes land, the wind swirls accelerate and lacerate the targets. Kido Prowess *Kido Expert - Karin is highly proficient in Kido, like Hitsugaya and Hinamori, and is capable of performing high-level Kido spells without the incantation. The only known Kido skills she uses are destruction, healing, binding, and purifying. According to Hinamori and Izuru, Karin's can use Bakudo techniques up to no. 71 and her Hado techniques up to no. 73. Shunpo Prowess *Shunpo Expert - Karin is very proficient at the art of Shunpo, which enabled her to block, dodge and keep up with captain-level fighters, even though she doesn't possess any of its' speed techniques. Hakuda Prowess *Hakuda Expert - Karin is very proficient in the art of Hakuda. She can use Hakuda as a defense measure in case her Zanpakuto's size and power leave her wide open for counter-attacks. She's not only proficient with punches and kicks, but also takedowns, grapples, and body locks as well. She is also quite to counterattack her opponents by grabbing her enemy's hand or weapon with one of her bare hands. Intelligence *Genius Intellect - Due to her known human knowledge, Karin has shown to be a well-known genius and a knowledgeable bookworm. During her time in Soul Society, she has vastly studied and gained a great knowledge of all of its' records, history, and list of former and current Shinigami, as well as all the Shinigami four arts. Her intellect even allows her to study her opponent's abilities and discover the basic mechanisms behind them, then devise a way to counterattack them. Other Skills *Keen Aim - During her time as a human, Karin is also talented at soccer which would strengthen her physical power. She defeats week Hollows by kicking a soccer ball at them. *Enhanced Strength - Despite her feminine appearance, Karin shows exceptional strength for an average Shinigami. *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Durability - Despite her feminine and small size, Karin is a very durable fighter. *Enhanced Agility *Advanced Growth Rate - According to Kisuke, Momo, and several captains of the Gotei 13, Karin has a similar astonishing ability like her brother, which is her growth rate. Ever since she began to train as a Shinigami, she began to learn the basic concepts of some advanced techniques that would take most Shinigami years to do though sheer will and instinct. She has also shown quite development in the four Shinigami arts (Zanjutsu, Shunpo, Kido, and Hakuda) though that same determination. A day later, she began to learn the name of her Zanpakuto and has even acquired a constant release Shikai, due to her own increased spiritual pressure. At the same time, she learned the power of her Bankai and even knows its' capabilities within two days (abiet three days with the special device Kisuke gave her). During her training with the Visored, she increased the time duration of her Hollow Mask from two minutes to four minutes and ten seconds, and later to longer periods of time. Many people realize that she is the female counterpart of Ichigo Kurosaki. *Spiritual Awareness - Karin is able to see spirits very clearly, including Pluses, Hollows, Arrancars and Shinigami. Spiritual Power *Immense Spiritual Power - Toshiro Hitsugaya mentions that Karin has high spiritual power for a Human, as she is able to see him. After Ichigo lost his powers during the seventeen month timeskip, Karin's powers have got stronger to the point where she is at Ichigo's level before he gained Shinigami powers, and she now has hi spec spiritual medium disposition. After shattering her Chain of Fate and training as a Shinigami, her spiritual energy has increased tremendously due to her growth rate, which is twice as strong as a captain-class Shinigami, despite her position as a Third Seated Officer. According to Hitsugaya, her spiritual energy is three times stronger than his. Her immense spiritual power can even break any high-level Kido Barriers with a strong wave of her spiritual pressure, which many Shinigami believed to be imposible. She also has strong reserves that allows her to use multiple high-level and taxing techniques without exhaustion for long periods of time. Her Reiatsu is green. **Skilled Reiatsu Control Zanpakuto '''Dangetsu (Slaying Crescent-Moon) *'Shikai' - Karin's Shikai takes the form of a medium over-sized, silver, double-edged longsword with a bronze, ring-like crossguard and a two-handed, violet hilt with two green tassels attached to the hilt's handle, which are decorated with a flame design on its' short sides. The sword is as tall as Karin and the wide blade of her sword can be used to block incoming attacks, and deflect energy attacks. Just like Ichigo's Zangetsu, Karin's Kurosagi is a constant release Zanpakuto due to her tremendous and powerful spiritual power. When Kurosagi isn't used, Karin puts in around her back with a equally over-sized brown sheath (equal to her sword's size) hung by a a thin, cobalt-blue strap with a chain buckle across her back and over her right shoulder. Shikai Special Ability - Dangetsu is mostly used for melee and close-range combat, but possesses two known special abilities: *Hetsuga Tenko (Crescent-Moon Fang Heaven-Cutter) - Upon slashing with the blade, Dangetsu absorbs Karin's powerful spiritual energy and projects it from the blade in the form of a tremendous crescent wave of light-green energy, like Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. Knowing the name of the attack increases the strength of the technique. She is also capable of using her Hetsuga Tenko in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omni-directional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. *Meigetsu Hogeki (Crescent-Moon Style Piercing Fang) - Karin charges at her opponent full force with her blade emiting with immense spiritual energy, and makes a powerful slash at her opponent (s) and damages them in an arc wave of powerful Reiatsu. *'Bankai': Kensa Dangetsu '(''Heaven Ribbon Slaying Crescent-Moon) - Karin points her Zanpakuto in a straight direction, using either one or both of her hands. Her spiritual power surges and explodes, which creates a white smokescreen surrounding her area. Just like Ichigo's Bankai, her Bankai compresses her power, causing the Zweihandler of her Shikai form to change into a daito (Japanese Longsword), just like Ichigo's '''Tensa Zangetsu, in its' original Bankai stage, with a white-colored blade, crossguard, and hilt with dark-green cloth wrapping around the hilt instead. The crossguard now has four prongs bent out to form the shape of a manji (which is the kanji for "ban", meaning "full", as in "full release") and gains a long white ribbon attached to her Bankai sword's hilt, with a moon-shaped crescent at the ribbon's end. Additionally to the sword, her short-sleeved, Shinigami upper attire becomes a white long-sleeved, long haori with a light-green coloration on the coat's underside and on the back of her jacket has the kanji for "White Moon", and a black, sleeveless undershirt, much like that of her Zanpakuto spirit's clothing. There are also two white "X"-marked shapings that vertically close the coat. She still retains her short black, hakama pants. Bankai Special Ability - Like her Shikai, her Bankai is mostly used for meele combat, but possesses a unique ability: *Power Augmentation **Hyper-Speed Combat - Karin takes all the power of her Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, she uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. Her new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Shunpo prowess and allows her to create dozens of afterimages to confuse her opponent. This ability is like the same as Ichigo's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. **Enhanced Hetsuga Tenko - Karin can still use Hetsuga Tenko in its' bankai form, but these potent blasts can now control its' direction, gains greater force and speed with explosive augmented power, and can be fired in a white spiritual energy with a dark green outline. Karin named her enhanced Hetsuga, "White Hetsuga Tenko" (White Crescent-Moon Fang Heaven-Cutter) based on the color of her attack. She is also capable of using Hetsuga Tenko to augment her sword swings for close-combat. **Enhanced Meigetsu Hogeki **Enhanced Zanjutsu Prowess - In Bankai, Karin's masterful swordsmanship has been augmented to the point where she is able to fight more effectively with a smaller blade and utilize a different style of Zanjutsu. **Enhanced Strength - In Bankai, Karin's natural strength has been greatly enhanced. **Enhanced Durability - Aside from her increased strength, Karin's durability has also increased. She was able to withstand a Cero fired by Ulquiorra and received only a few grievous injuries. **Enhanced Kido - In Bankai, Karin's Kido capabilities have been gradually enhanced to the point where her low, mid, and high-level Bakudo and Hado spells have greater effects on her adversaries and for battle support. **Enhanced Spiritual Power - In Bankai, Karin's vast spiritual power has drastically increased. Like Ichigo, her spiritual pressure is so thick and rough, as well as intense and heavy, it can suffocate Humans who are in the general vicinity of her released Bankai. Ever since she became a Visored, she produces a black spiritual energy with a dark green outline, which emenates off of Karin's body when she uses her Hollowfication or when she's exerting spirit energy. While in Bankai, her immense spiritual energy turns white with a green outline. **Enhanced Bankai Duration *Tenburenjo (Swift Strikes of Soaring Heaven) - In mid-air, Karin swings Kairen Kurosagi in all different directions, slicing up many enemies in her path. She can even use this technique as a defensive move against enemy long-range attacks. *Kotetsu Rangeku (Shinning Light Net) **Koretsunabi (Yellow Flaming Shard Fire) Hollowfication Hollow Mask - Karin's Hollow Mask takes the form of a menacing skull, just like Ichigo's. *Power Augmentation - While wearing the mask, Karin's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in many capabilities. **Augmented Hetsuga Tenko **Enhanced Strength - While hollowfied, Karin's immense strength has vastly increased. **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Spiritual Power *Hollow Combat *Increased Mask Duration *Mask Regeneration *Mask Re-Summon Relationships Family *Isshin Kurosaki (Father) *Masaki Kurosaki (Mother, Deceased) *Minato Namikaze (Paternal Uncle, Deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Maternal Aunt, Deceased) *Sumiru Namikaze (Paternal Aunt, Deceased) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Older Brother) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Franternal Twin Sister) *Naruto Uzumaki (Paternal Cousin) *Karin Uzumaki (Maternal Half-Cousin) Friends/Allies *Dangetsu (Zanpakuto Spirit) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Boyfriend and Captain) *Rangiku Matsumoto (Aunt Figure) *Momo Hinamori (Best friend and equal partner-in-combat, close as sisters) *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Orihime Inoue *The Urahara Shop **Kisuke Urahara **Yoruichi Shihoin **Tessai Tsukabishi **Jinta Hanakari **Ururu Tsumugiya *Mod-Souls **Kon **Ririn **Kurodo **Noba *Renji Abarai *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Shuhei Hisagi (Close friend) *Izuru Kira (Close friend and teammate) *Nanao Ise *Tetsuzaemon Iba *Isane Kotetsu *Kiyone Kotetsu *Yachiru Kusajishi (Close friend) *Kenpachi Zaraki *Byakuya Kuchiki *Shinji Hirako (Hollowfication Mentor) *Sui-Feng *Sajin Komamura *Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi *Kensei Muguruma *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Shunsui Kyoraku *Jushiro Ukitake *Retsu Unohana *Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto *The Visored **Hiyori Sarugaki (Ally and Arch-Rival) **Lisa Yadomaru **Love Aikawa **Hachigen "Hacchi" Ushoda *Jinora *Ikki *Meelo *Sakura Haruno Rivals *Hiyori Sarugaki (Arch-rival) Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen *Seigen Suzunami **Fujimaru Kudo **Matsuri Kudo *Hollows *The Arrancars *The Espada **Yammy Llargo **Tier Harribel **Ulquiorra Cifer *Sojiro Kusaka *The Sinners *Shunkuro Tsukishima *Kageroza Inaba *The Reigai *Oko Yushima Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Karin Kurosaki/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Seated Officers Category:Tenth Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Visored Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Team Karakura Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Master Swordsmen Specialists Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Genius Intellects Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Bankai Users Category:Healers Category:Shinigami Taskforce Category:Bleach Series Characters Category:Heroes Alliance Lieutenants Category:Melee-Type Zanpakuto Users Category:All-Around Type Characters Category:Team Two Category:Team Anko Category:Expert Extreme Gear Riders